Plasma processing devices can be utilized to etch material away from a substrate formed from, for example, a semiconductor or glass. Plasma processing devices may contain a vacuum chamber that encloses plasma processing gases, which can be ionized and transformed into plasma. For example an energized source (radio frequency (RF), microwave or other source) can apply energy to the process gas to generate the plasma. In some plasma processing devices, the energy can be transmitted through a dielectric window that is formed through the vacuum chamber. The dielectric window may be made of a dielectric material such as quartz. Through operation of the plasma processing device, the dielectric window is exposed to vacuum chamber conditions, which may cause contaminants to accumulate on the vacuum chamber side surface of the dielectric window. Such contaminants may be undesirable for the continued operation and performance of the plasma processing device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a dielectric window cleaning apparatus to provide for effective cleaning of dielectric windows.